Third Time's the Charm
by Lyra Terra
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi make a bet over Usagi's ability to get kissed. Well, who's the one masked man Usagi would love to kiss? First Season Oneshot


Disclaimer: Do we seriously have to still do these? What's wrong with this ancient site. I don't own sailor moon or anything else. Who would be that stupid?

Usagi skipped into the arcade, happy as could be. In anticipation of her usual detention, the senshi had delayed their meeting until later in the day, but as Usagi had managed to stay awake through all her classes, she had a whole hour before she was supposed to meet up with the girls! She popped down at her favorite seat, painfully aware of the handsome upperclassman next to her. One might wonder why she always chose to sit next to him, despite it usually ending in a verbal spar. The real answer, of course, would be that she had a small crush on the upperclassman. But if you ever asked either of them, they would claim that these were the two best seats for chatting with a certain blonde arcade owner who both parties considered a close friend. So, the two had long ago come to an understanding truce of sorts when it came to Motoki.

"Hey Usagi-chan! No detention today! Does this mean we're celebrating with a chocolate milkshake?" Motoki asked, sliding over toward his best customer.

"Yes please! And make it a double please, I deserve it. I woke up just before my alarm went off, stayed awake through all my classes, and even got to school ten minutes early! My teacher was pretty shocked." she said, blushing a little. Motoki nodded, and walked away to fetch her treat.

"Odango awake early? What happened, did you klutz out in your sleep and fall out of bed?" Mamoru questioned. Secretly, he was a bit upset that due to her early start, she had missed their usually scheduled morning run-in. Heck, the only reason he even went for those jogs was to bump into her. It's not like he needed additional workouts with all the youmas running around lately.

Usagi swivelled to him. "For your information, Mamoru-baka, I woke up early because I was having a lovely dream. It's easy to start your day on time when you're dreaming about love." Usagi sighed and leaned her head onto her hand. She had been having the most wonderful dream about Tuxedo Kamen. They had danced at some magnificent ball, and right as he was about to kiss her, she jolted awake. Her dreams really had the worst timing.

Mamoru snorted "Love? What would you know about love, Odango? Have you ever even dated someone?" he said, leaning back and crossing his arms. He knew she hadn't in the last six months-as he'd been keeping close tabs on that-but he was itching to know if there were any past lovers he should be aware of.

"Well, I haven't strictly dated anyone," Usagi started, sitting up a little straighter. "But I've almost kissed someone, so that's got to count!" she said, peering back at him with a triumphant smile.

Mamoru, on the other hand, started to frown. So some dweeb had the nerve to almost kiss his Usagi? ' _I'm gonna kill whoever that guy is'_. The only person who would be allowed to kiss Usagi would be him. ' _If I wasn't the caped crusader of Japan.'_ he thought miserably. Raising up his proverbial barrier meant to keep Usagi out he replied "Glad that poor guy came to his senses and got out while he could. I can't imagine someone wanting to kiss an Odango brain."

Usagi's smile slid off her face, only to be replaced with an angry glare. "Why are you so mean? People want to kiss me!" Usagi knew she was at least somewhat attractive. ' _Tuxedo Kamen must find me attractive. I'm sure he was going to kiss me last battle. If only Mars hadn't interrupted us!'_ Usagi grumbled inwardly.

"Yeah right Odango. If you could trick some guy into kissing you, I'd be shocked." Mamoru was currently yelling at himself to shut up, but couldn't seem to stop. The two had never teased each other about something so personal before.

"Oh yeah Mamoru-baka? Then maybe I'll go get that kiss, wipe that stupid look off your face. Then I'll have a hot boyfriend and and have made you look stupid." Usagi shot back, getting riled up from Mamoru's previous words.

Mamoru's inner self raged. One half of him wanted to continue riling her up, seeing her face get round and red as she got angrier. The other, more sensible half, wanted desperately to stop her from even considering such a thing. Unfortunately, the former won out. "Ha, That'll never happen in a million years."

"Ohhhh, you jerk!" Usagi said, now fuming. "It will too! It'll happen by...Monday! I'll do it by Monday!" Mamoru started to deflate, the more sensible half now starting to panic as she spoke. "I'm going to kiss someone by Monday, and then...then you have to stop calling me Odango!"

Mamoru looked for a way out of the mess he had made. "That's a terrible deal. There's nothing in it for me. I do not agree. I guess the bet is off." he said, trying to worm his way out.

"Fine." Usagi said. "If I don't, I'll, um….huh. Oh! I'll sing that stupid kid's song. 'Odangos are my favorite food'. In front of the whole arcade. How's that?" She said excitedly. She knew she wouldn't loose. After all, Tuxedo Kamen himself had been about to kiss her two nights ago! And almost anything was worth getting Mamoru to stop calling her Odango forever.

Motoki chose that moment to return with her double chocolate milkshake. "Do my ears deceive me? Have you two just made a bet?" he said with a grin. Anyone who frequented the arcade knew he loved a little good natured betting. "What are the stakes?" he said, leaning over the counter.

Before Mamoru could protest, Usagi spoke up. "I'm going to kiss someone before Monday. If I do, Mamoru-baka has to stop calling me Odango. If I lose, I have to sing 'Odangos are my favorite food' from that kid's show." she said, all too happy with the arrangement.

"Hmm, good stakes. I like that in a bet. Although, we'll have to be able to verify that you kissed this person. Pictures or witnesses will do." Motoki added on. That did complicate Usagi's Tuxedo Kamen plan. Maybe the girls could be her witness? Or maybe she could just lean over and kiss Motoki real quick?

' _No, he's with Reika, and I couldn't do that to her. Even if it didn't mean anything.'_. She mused. Glancing back at Mamoru she saw him looking quickly between the two blonds, slightly panicked. ' _Although I could just kiss Mamoru-baka real fast. At least he's a total hunk.'_. Even if they teased each other all the time, the moon senshi still had eyes.

Motoki looked at the pair, now locked in a dead stare. Almost as if sensing what Usagi was about to do, he continued talking, "Oh, and obviously it can't just be Usagi kissing an unwilling person. 50-50 effort in the kissing.". Usagi looked back at him, getting frustrated with the rules Motoki was adding. He was ruining her plan!

Mamoru, on the other hand, let out a breath he had been holding. Perhaps with the stipulations Usagi wouldn't be able to complete the task, and would give up. "Okay, I agree to those terms." he finally said, and looked back at Usagi.

Usagi sighed and agreed to the terms as well. Now she had until Monday to figure this out, and it was already Wednesday! She would need to come up with a new plan.

* * *

Usagi walked home deep in thought. Unless there was a battle in the next three days, Umino might be her only option for a kiss. It was already Friday afternoon, and she hadn't been able to work up the courage to just ask one of the boys at school for a kiss. Everytime she got up to do it, something just felt...wrong.

Usagi sighed, debating whether kissing Umino was worth Mamoru never calling her Odango, and avoiding singing that stupid song. ' _What on earth possessed me to start this stupid bet?'_ she berated herself. As she waited on the corner for the stoplight, her communicator started beeping.

"Youma at Jubaan park. Get here asap!" Mars shouted, dodging some beam of energy. Usagi stuffed her communicator back in her bag and took off running back the way she came. Ducking behind some bushes she transformed, and rushed into battle. Mercury had thrown fog out to confuse the monster and hide the entrance of their newly arrived ally. To counter, the creature seemed to be throwing beams of energy out all over the place without abandon. Sailor Moon dove and dodged until she met up with Mercury, taking cover behind one of the larger trees.

"It's weak spot is the center of its torso. The tiara should do the job." Mercury informed her, typing away on her computer. Sailor Moon nodded and leapt out, shouting her attack as she did so. The creature screamed and turned to dust.

"Yeah! Moon dusted" Sailor Moon shouted, pumping her fist. She said goodbye to her Senshi, detransformed behind a bush and restarted her walk home. If she didn't get home soon, her mom would lock her out for dinner again.

As she walked home she thought about how much her fighting skills had improved over the last few months. With each new team member she gained, it seemed her personal growth increased as well. "Surely that's coincidence though" she laughed, stepping out onto the street. She went to pull out her latest test from her bag to admire her 85, when she heard tires screech. Whipping her head towards the sound, she threw up her hands, and screamed.

* * *

"Damn, I can't see a thing" Tuxedo Kamen said as he arrived on the scene of the battle. "Stupid Mercury Bubbles. Makes it impossible to see." he muttered as he leapt down into the trees. As the fog let up, he saw evidence of the battle, but not of one still going on. When he eventually came across the pile of moon dust, he realized he had arrived too late and groaned. "I come all the way across town to help out, and they finish before I even arrive. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." He complained. ' _You know exactly why. Because you have a thing for that blonde Senshi.'_ He rubbed his forehead, and turned around to head home.

Leaping from one rooftop to another, he was suddenly paralyzed by a feeling of dread. Looking off the top of the roof he scanned his surroundings to see what could have brought on the feeling. He saw a few shoppers and students on the street, but nothing out of the ordinary. Frowning, he turned to shrug off the feeling and continue, but he was snapped back when a scream pierced the air. Looking at the source of the scream, across the street was Usagi, standing in the middle of the street as a car came speeding down the road.

' _Usagi!'_ he thought, diving toward her without a second thought. He grabbed her arm and rolled her into his chest as he dove away, clearing the car just in time.

Time seemed to drag on as he held the young girl in his arms, shocked. Shocked that if he hadn't been passing by just then, Usagi, the girl who was basically the light of his life, would be severely injured...or worse. Usagi, on the other hand, just stared off with her eyes wide, still in shock over the event. Tuxedo Kamen saw people starting to approach the pair, and not wanting to put Usagi through the media mill, he pulled back a little to leave. Seeing her catatonic face, he decided better of that, and picked her up and leapt off to a nearby garden to let the girl recover in privacy.

As Usagi was swept up in Tuxedo Kamen's arms, she seemed to snap out of her stupor, and process the reality of what had just happened-and what was currently happening.

' _Tuxedo Kamen rescued me! Not Sailor Moon, but me, Usagi! How exciting! And now he's carrying me off. Ugh he's so dreamy.'_ Usagi sighed, looking up at her savior. As her ride came to an end, she looked around and saw that he had brought her to a beautiful garden, away from the public eye.

Tuxedo Kamen placed the girl back on her feel, careful to support her-unsure of her stability. The last thing he wanted was to rescue the girl and then have her get injured because he let her go. ' _Not that you mind holding her in your arms. You've always wanted to do that, and now that you're Tuxedo Kamen, she'll let you.'_ Shaking off the thoughts of what he could get away with now that he was wearing his mask, he caught Usagi's attention saying "Are you alright?"

Usagi started at his voice. She had been busy daydreaming about where this encounter might lead. "Uh, yes. I think so. Thanks to you of course, Tuxedo Kamen" she said, blushing. "Thank you for saving me." She looked up at his face, still aware of his hands resting on her waist as they spoke.

"It's all in a days work." he said, flashing his best smile at the girl. "I'm glad I got to you in time. The world would have been worse off without someone as beautiful and warm as you." He continued, brushing an askew chunk of hair out of her face. ' _I may not be able to confess how I feel as Mamoru, but Usagi certainly wouldn't turn down a compliment from Tuxedo Kamen.'_

Usagi got redder if even looked away briefly, noting that Tuxedo Kamen had leaned closer to her when he touched her hair. ' _I can't believe I'm this close to him, and as Usagi, not even as Sailor Moon!'_ suddenly a thought crossed her mind. ' _Crap! What if he knows I'm Sailor Moon! Is that how he knew I was in danger?'_ Panic set in her mind briefly. Then, a better revelation pushed the panic out. ' _Wait! If he knows I'm Sailor Moon, and if he was about to kiss me after that last battle, maybe now we can continue where we had left off! Plus that'll win me that bet with Mamoru! I'm a genius!'_ she screamed in her own mind.

Tuxedo Kamen let out a small chuckle at the flash of emotions going across Usagi's face. She had briefly looked panicky at her, and he had been about to back off and give her space when she suddenly leaned in and smiled at him.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" She started, leaning up towards his face.

"Yes?" He asked, getting lost in her blue eyes as he mirrored her, leaning down towards her.

"Thank you for saving me." She said, closing her eyes and leaning up.

"No pro-" Tuxedo Kamen was cut off, eyes wide as the blonde pressed her lips against his. ' _GET IT MAMORU!'_ the voice in his head shouted. Tamping it down, he knew that Usagi thought she was kissing Tuxedo Kamen, the superhero, and had no idea it was Chiba Mamoru underneath. ' _The poor girl would be devastated if she knew it was really me under this mask'_ , he lamented. ' _But, I suppose….she doesn't know. And if Mamoru never gets to kiss Usagi, then I suppose at least I can kiss her like this'_ he decided, leaning down into the kiss and pushing back against her. He inched his body forward and closed the gap between them, and tightened his hold around her waist.

Minutes passed. Usagi hadn't meant for the kiss ' _KissES, at this point.'_ to go this far. Not that she was complaining. He was amazing. She hadn't known what to expect, but if nothing else it confirmed in her mind that she was meant to end up with Tuxedo Kamen. ' _And of the two, at least Tuxedo Kamen doesn't tease me relentlessly.'_ she thought, wondering what she was doing thinking of Mamoru while she kissed her crush.

Tuxedo Kamen, on the other hand, was basking in his one chance to kiss the girl he was totally in love with. This was his one chance to actually express his feelings, even if she would never understand where they were coming from.

When other physical urges started to make themselves known, the two finally pulled apart from each other, and just stared at each other. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were dark and his eyes hooded as he looked at Usagi.

"My god Odango, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." he said with a breathless sigh. Suddenly, both sets of eyes snapped wide open, staring at each other. Usagi ducked her head a little, trying to see past the mask, and Tuxedo Kamen took a step back to avoid just that. Usagi brought a hand to her mouth, and Tuxedo Kamen stuttered out "Uh, I'm, uh, glad you're safe miss. Er...have a nice weekend." The masked man saluted and ran off, trying to get away before Usagi could confirm anything.

But it was too late. Usagi had seen past the mask. "Oh my god, I just kissed Mamoru-baka." she whispered.

* * *

Usagi spent extra time the next morning, picking out her outfit for the day. She knew that Mamoru was bound to be at the arcade, and the two had a little discussing to do. ' _That man is going to admit to me that he's Tuxedo Kamen, and then he's going to tell me which side he's on.'_ Usagi frowned in the mirror. ' _Not that he could be on anyone's side but our own. If Tuxedo Kamen is really Mamoru, then he's definitely not evil. Even if he is a bit of a jerk sometimes.'._ Satisfied with her pink dress and white undershirt, she grabbed her bag and ran off.

* * *

' _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot.'_ Mamoru thought to himself as he drank his third coffee. He hadn't slept much the previous night, too busy scolding himself over the whole ordeal. Why did he take her off somewhere private? Why did he let the kiss continue? And why, oh WHY had he let his nickname for her slip? A few others used it, but it wasn't like there were alot of people to used the name. Mamoru groaned and let his head thump on the table.

Just then the door jingled, and Usagi walked in, and saw her new favorite upperclassman with his head on the counter, peeking out at her. As she heard him groan, she smiled and walked over, hopping on her stool.

"Good morning Mamoru-baka, how are you this morning?"

Mamoru straightened just a little and eyed her suspiciously. "You seem far too happy for this hour. I can't believe you're even awake at 10." ' _Play it cool, play it cool. Maybe she didn't connect the dots.'._

Usagi grinned even wider. "Oh, that's because I won our bet. Someone kissed me yesterday!" she said, just loud enough to make sure Motoki heard. Working like the charm she knew it would, Motoki put down the glass he was cleaning to walk over.

"Oh? You did? Who was it?" he asked, leaning over with sparks in his eyes.

"Oh, someone tall," she looked over at Mamoru, "with dark hair," she grinned, "and extremely handsome." Mamoru looked away and blushed just enough for Usagi to catch.

"Well did anyone see it? You know the rules Usagi, unless someone saw it, the person confirms it, or there's a picture, we can't announce you the winner." Motoki asked, gleeful about resolving yet another bet. He really did have a problem.

"Yeah Usagi, if there's no proof, it didn't happen. I guess you'll be singing that Odango song on Monday. Motoki, do you have a video recorder?" Mamoru asked trying to act as though he had no knowledge of the event she was speaking about.

"Oh, not a problem Motoki-chan, Mamoru-baka.. Here, let me remind you, Mamoru-baka." she said, hopping off her seat, grabbing Mamoru's face, and smashing her lips into his.

Mamoru's brain shorted out this time, and he reacted on instinct, leaning into the kiss. He scooted to the edge of the barstool and wrapped one arm around Usagi's waist and the other behind her neck, pulling her back in. ' _Idiot! You still can't be with her! She was already in danger once yesterday and you barely managed to save her. What if the Negaverse gets wind of you being with her? And what about Sailor Moon? At least she can defend herself.'_ Mamoru internally sighed, knowing the more logical half of himself was right, his heart breaking at the thought. And so, what the other kiss lasted in minutes, this one lasted in seconds.

Mamoru pulled away, and Usagi grinned at him. Motoki stared, flabbergasted between the two of them. Mamoru took one glance at all their onlookers, grabbed Usagi's arm and said "We need to talk." before walking off with the blonde, who winked at Motoki as she was dragged out.

* * *

It wasn't until they reached a walking trail in a park that Mamoru slowed down and let go of Usagi's arm. He muttered to himself and paced around a bit, trying to figure out where to start, while Usagi just smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about." Usagi started.

Mamoru stopped his pacing. "Thank you. But there's still more we need to discuss." He said, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"Perhaps we should start with a walk, Mamoru-san." she said, trying to calm the man down. He was clearly wrestling with something in that thick head of his. Mamoru sighed.

"That's probably a good idea." He replied, and the two started their walk. A minute or so passed before Mamoru was able to gather his thoughts well enough to speak. "You know we can't be together, right?" he began.

Usagi looked up at him, not expecting that start. Mamoru looked at her shocked face and sighed. "Look, I've actually liked you for a long time, Odango. Months, really. I know I tease you, but it's frankly because I'm not very good at emotions...which is making this talk" he gestured to the two of them, "very difficult for me.". He looked up to the sky before speaking again. "But now that you know who I am, you'll understand that it's too dangerous for us to be together."

Usagi could have smacked her own forehead. Mamoru couldn't seriously think that Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon would be a dangerous couple, could he? "Mamoru-san, I think-"

"Please, let me finish." He said, putting up a hand. "It's not only that. I really like you...but as i'm sure you know, I have a...complicated relationship of sorts with Sailor Moon. It wouldn't be right of me to date you while I still have something with her. Right now I just...I don't know what I'm doing. And I don't want you to get caught up in my screwed up life." He said turning to her.

Mamoru was surprised by the mirth in Usagi's eyes and the smile on her face. "Oh," she began, "So the issue is really that you still have the hots for Sailor Moon, even though you also really like me, Usagi." she said, trying her best not to laugh. Mamoru frowned.

"I have an incredibly dangerous life. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of me." He said, stopping Usagi and grabbing her shoulder. He needed to talk some sense into this girl. Usagi couldn't help a little chuckle that fell out of her.

' _Hurt because of him? The only reason I'm even alive is thanks to him! About a hundred times over!'_ She couldn't believe it. He had no idea that she was Sailor Moon. And he was too worried two timing her ' _with my alter ego, I might add'_ that he wouldn't commit to her. The plot was almost too good!

"It's okay Mamoru-san," she said, taking his hand and holding it in her own. Mamoru frowned at her seemingly easy acceptance of his rejection. "I understand your concerns. You need someone who can keep up with your life saving night job. I think Sailor Moon is the perfect girl for the job. You know," she continued to Mamoru's unbelieving face "I've always thought that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were just perfect for each other." she finished flashing him her biggest grin and stepping back.

"I know things will work out with her, Mamoru-san!" she called to the very confused man, starting her dash home. She had plans to make, and who knew how long the Negaverse would give her to get ready?

* * *

Usagi felt guilty Monday evening for feeling excited that there was a Youma attack. Mamoru had tried to act normal the last two days, but it was clear that he felt conflicted about his choice. ' _Well,_ ' she thought as the jumped across the rooftops, ' _At least after tonight he won't need to worry anymore.'_ Sailor Moon grinned to herself. Arriving on the scene, she couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like a giant bunny was rampaging across the boardwalk.

"Not cool" she muttered, "Messing up my namesake will NOT be tolerated." she said, leaping toward Mars. "What did I miss?"

"Sailor Moon! Wow, I didn't expect you here so quick. Mercury is working on a weakness, we're on distraction duty." Mars reported, firing off another round of fireballs.

"Gotcha, I'm on it." Sailor Moon replied, running forward. She pulled off her Tiara and flung it, quickly rolling right after to dodge the razor-sharp claws coming at her. "Ha! You missed me!" She called at the rabbit.

"Watch out!" Jupiter yelled at her-for in her excitement, the Moon Senshi had not noticed the other claw coming straight at her. Luckily, the exact man she had been waiting for all weekend had finally arrived to whisk her to safety.

"Tuxedo Kamen" she breathed happily. ' _Mamoru…'_ she smiled.

"Sailor Moon! Aim for the nose with your Tiara!" Mercury shouted. Now with Mercury the new target of attacks from the large rabbit, Tuxedo Kamen was safe to put down Sailor Moon, and she fired off her attack.

"Get it!" she cheered. "Moon dusted!" She said striking a pose happily.

"Good work Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said behind her, a small smile on his face. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and took a small breath, preparing her for what was about to come. When she reopened them, she scowled at him.

"Don't you 'good work' me Tuxedo Kamen." She said, pointing a finger at him. "Here we are, on the edge of...well, something, and I hear you're going around smooching other girls." she said, crossing her arms and pretending to pout.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened, panicked, and he put his hands up. "No, Sailor Moon, let me explain," he began, only to be cut off by the Moon Senshi.

"I don't think you get to go off and kiss some girl and then come back and be all suave at me." she said, pretending to think. "I think," she continued, dropping her arms and slowly stepping toward the nervous man, "That I'm going to have to make it perfectly clear to all other women that you are taken." She grinned as she took the final few steps to the masked hero.

"Hey get away from her!" Mars called out, all the scouts rushing over as they noticed Tuxedo Kamen's proximity to their leader.

"Shut up, Mars." Sailor Moon called back, before capturing Tuxedo Kamen's lips with her own. Somewhere beside her she heard the Senshi gasp. To be fair, they had no idea the couple had already done this twice before.

' _Oh my god now I'm kissing Sailor Moon. First Usagi, now Sailor Moon? This is insane. This is incredible. This is...weirdly familiar. Why is this so familiar?'_ Mamoru asked himself, something nagging at the back of his mind. ' _I can't quite place it. But this kiss is just as phenomenal as my kisses wi- USAGI.'_ Tuxedo Kamen pulled away suddenly from the kiss, searching Sailor Moon's eyes as she grinned at him. He searched for the truth, and found only glee in her eyes.

"O….Odango?" he said weakly, not believing he could be so lucky that the two girls he was in love with could possibly be the same person. Sailor Moon winked at him and patted her buns.

"That's what they call me." she said, smiling at him.

The masked man stared at her for another second because breaking down in laughter. "This is why you were laughing at me earlier? Me lecturing you on safety and my relationship with Sailor Moon? Oh man I must have sounded ridiculous telling you about yourself!" he said, covering his face with his hand. Sailor Moon started to giggle as well.

"I suppose I could have just told you, but I thought this might be a little more fun." she said, blushing.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Jupiter asked, arms crossed. Tuxedo Kamen looked and saw all three senshi glaring at him. Sailor Moon glanced around, and seeing that it was clear, detransformed. While the three senshi gasped at their leader's apparent carelessness, Usagi nodded at Tuxedo Kamen, gesturing for him to do the same.

Tuxedo Kamen let his transformation go, and stepped over to wrap his arm around Usagi, as Chiba Mamoru. Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury's eyes all widened as they connected the dots from what had happened in the Arcade on Saturday, to recent events.

"I can't believe it…" Mars started

"The statistical probability is so small! How on earth did this happen?" Mercury continued.

"Well, that's actually a bit of a story." Usagi said smiling up at the man next to her.

"Then I feel it's time for a sleepover and gossip sesh!" Jupiter said, dropping her transformation as well. "We've got to hear this, and I don't think I'm ready to watch you two be all over each other yet." she said walking over to take Usagi's hand to leave. The last two Senshi detransformed as well.

"I love it, let's go over to the temple, you know I always have a room set up for us!" Rei said, starting to walk off. The three girls started walking away, bringing Usagi by the hand, as she looked behind her.

"Goodnight, Mamoru." Usagi said, walking away from her new lover.

"Hold up!" he called, walking back toward the girls. Usagi looked at Matako and nodded. Matako let go of her hand and the shortest Senshi turned to look at Mamoru. "That's three times you've kissed me Odango. I think it's my turn to kiss you once." He said, starting to lean down.

"Hey," she replied, leaning away, "I believe I won that bet. There will be no more Odangos from you mister!" she replied, poking his chest. Mamoru laughed.

"Then I suppose I'll have to come up with a new petname for you. How about…" He leaned down by her ear. "Usako?" he whispered.

Usagi pulled back smiling, looked him square in the eye, and kissed him excitedly for the fourth time.


End file.
